Rationality
by Antares Malfoy
Summary: Bukankah janji adalah kata penuh tipuan, kebohongan, serta muslihat? Buktinya, janji selalu kosong 'kan? / "Granger?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Kebetulan adalah satu dari sekian banyak permainan takdir..


Sesuatu yang sering dibicarakan muggle-muggle remaja kelebihan hormon tentang cinta dan benci yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah garis tipis, jelas dianggap lucu oleh seorang Hermione Granger yang otaknya selalu berjalan bersama logika.

Tapi sayang, logika tak pernah bisa memuaskan segala teori tentang cinta. Hermione tahu ia mencintai orang tuanya, mencintai sahabat-sahabatnya… Tapi ada yang kurang. _Sesuatu tentang cinta itu sendiri._

Melihat Ron mencium Lavender, bukan, bukan cemburu seperti yang dikira Harry, sesuatu seperti rasa iri yang membuat Hermione menangis.

Ia teringat kata-kata ibunya, "Kau akan mendapatkan lelaki yang tepat, pasti. Itu janji Tuhan kepada gadis sebaik dirimu sayang."

Janji?

Bukankah janji adalah kata penuh tipuan, kebohongan, serta muslihat? Buktinya, janji selalu kosong 'kan?

Tuhan tak pernah menjanjikan apapun.

Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Cinta dan benci hanya dipisahkan segaris tipis. Apa itu bisa berarti bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Severus Snape? Ha!

Tapi.. _dimana letak garis itu?_

"Granger?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kebetulan adalah satu dari sekian banyak permainan takdir..

**Rationality © Antares**

**Harry Potter Series © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**Time: Tahun Ke-6**

**Warning: Typo(s) yang tak dapat dihindari, alur yang terlalu cepat, OOC.**

**.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Dua puluh angka dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin karena meluncurkan mantra yang membahayakan di koridor!" pekik McGonnagall dengan wajah merah padam, "Detensi, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, sabtu pagi pukul delapan." Tandasnya tak bias dibantah.

Draco Malfoy mendengus kepada dinding disampingnya, _mantra yang membahayakan, HA!_ Lucu mengingat mantra yang baru ia rapalkan adalah Rictusempra yang tak berbahaya sama sekali. Dari langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh, tahulah ia, McGonnagall telah pergi meninggalkannya bersama orang yang nyaris terkena mantranya—Hermione Granger.

_Granger_

Betapa mengingat namanya telah menimbulkan gelombang ketidaksukaan dalam dadanya. Tapi, bukan hanya itu, ada sesuatu entah apa, bergemuruh dalam dadanya.. Draco menolehkan kepalanya, dan menyesal detik itu juga. Sepasang hazel menatapnya benci, penuh amarah. Draco memalingkan lagi kepalanya, dan pergi dengan dagu terangkat, enggan menatap mata itu lebih lama—_perutnya bergejolak._

_Merlin! Gadis itu benar-benar mimpi buruk!_

.

.

.

"Berikan tongkat kalian," McGonnagall memasang wajahnya yang paling berbahaya. "Mr. Filch akan mengawasi kalian. Jangan buat keributan _lagi_!"

BLAM!

Pintu kayu itu ditutup, meninggalkan dua orang murid yang sepertinya sedang berlomba memancarkan aura permusuhan paling pekat.

Hermione Granger menghela napas putus asa, ia meringis melihat puluhan rak penuh berisi kuali berdebu, bahkan banyak diantaranya yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa ramuan yang lengket dan mengering, disinilah ia, gudang kuali.

Tanpa berniat melirik 'partner' kerjanya, Hermione mengambil lap seraya mendudukan diri di lantai dan mulai membersihkan satu kuali berdebu sambil menghela napas lagi, tak ada gunanya mengeluh, kecuali ia sudi menjadi bahan ejekan Malfoy.

"Menyenagkan bukan eh? Detensi pertamamu?"

_Sudah dimul;ai. _Bahkan tanpa mengeluh sekalipun ia tetap menjadi bulan-bulanan. Hermione merutuk dalam hati.

"Hati-hati Granger, rambut indahmu bisa lepek."

Suara dengan nada dipanjang-panjangkan itu.. adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Hermione dengar, hal paling dibencinya di dunia ini!

"Kau yakin Potter dan Weasley masih mau berteman denganmu kalau kuku-kukumu rusak?"

Suara penuh intimidasi dan segala ejekan didalamnya membuat Hermione muak.

_Sabar 'Mione.._

"Oh, ternyata kau pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan muggle, ah.. bukannya kau memang muggle." Itu terdengar seperti pernyataan.

_Brengsek_

_Tahan 'Mione.. jangan buang energimu._

Hermione selesai dengan kualinya, dan sekarang mengambil yang lain di rak setinggi dua meter itu. Sambil menahan emosi, ia mulai menggosok lagi. Betapa akan menyenangkan melemparkan satu ke arah wajah arogan itu, Hermione membayangkan hidung Draco Malfoy yang sempurna itu patah. Ah, bayangan wajah Malfoy dengan hidung bengkok Snape membuat pekerjaan ini lebih mudah.

"Kudengar kau menghabiskan musim panas dirumah Weasel—kalau gubuk itu masih bisa dikatakan rumah—bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ada tanda-tanda akan rubuh?"

CUKUP! _Ini sudah keterlaluan!_

"Tak bisakah kau tutup mulut kotormu dan mulai detensimu agar ini cepat selesai?" geram Hermione disela giginya yang bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"_Well, maaf_ aku bukan peri rumah." Balas Draco kalem.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, _ini tak ada gunanya._ Hermione menarik napas _lagi_ dan mulai menggosok.

5 menit..

10 menit..

Hening

_Hening?_

Hermione mendongak dan mendapati Draco Malfoy sedang duduk pada satu-satunya kursi di sana sambil—melamun?

Hermione berhenti menggosok kualinya yang kelima dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mengamati wajah Draco yang tirus dan pucat, agak lebih pucat dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Rambut pirang kebanggaannya sedikit berantakan, tangannya yang berjari panjang tak henti bergerak-gerak gelisah dan, _matanya, _mata kelabu itu menerawang jauh, terlihat kerutan di dahinya dan lagi, matanya, ada sesuatu dalam mata kelabu itu: kecemasan, ketakutan, _kekecewaan.._

Seperti sadar sedang diawasi Draco mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mata kelabu itu sempurna menatap hazel Hermione.

_Apa dia benar Pelahap Maut?_

Pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya, wajar, sebagai seorang yang dekat dengan Harry Potter yang dengan yakin selalu menggumamkan kecurigaan itu didepannya, tentu saja wajar.

Daco kembali memasang wajah datarnya, pengendalian yang bagus. Detik berikutnya segaris seringai terbentuk pada bibir tipisnya.

"Mengagumiku eh?" oloknya kemudian. "Akhirnya mengakui ketampananku?" seringainya bertambah lebar.

Jawaban sejujurnya adalah _ya_. Siapa orang bodoh yang tidak menganggap Draco Malfoy tampan?

Jawabannya ada di depan matanya.

Rupanya kebencian telah mengaburkan pengelihatan Hermione atas makhluk di depannya, _khusus makhluk didepannya_. Draco Malfoy terlihat seperti iblis di mata Hermione.

Dan gelombang itu dating lagi, _benci._

Betapa ia membenci orang di hadapannya.

Tapi jangan sebut ia Hermione Granger jika dapat dikalahkan oleh sekedar rasa benci, _well_ rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

"Apa benar kau Pelahap Maut?" terlontar sudah pertanyaan itu. Bodoh? _Mungkin.._

Seringai itu sempurna terhapus dari wajahnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Hermione terdiam.

Kecuali itu fatamorgana, Hermione melihat seringai itu kembali terbit, seringai merendahkan, tapi tak urung membuat wajah menawan Draco Malfoy kian sempurna.

"Kau takut?" katanya lambat-lambat. Kemudian ia bangkit, mendatangi Hermione yang sudah berdiri, "Berdua di ruangan tertutup dengan seorang Pelahap Maut, tanpa tongkatnu?" seringai itu bertambah lebar, tatapan matanya mulai mengintimidasi Hermione lagi, menusuk tajam—dingin.

"Jadi itu benar?" hazel itu melebar.

"Bagaimana kalau, ya, kau takut? Seorang Hermione Granger, _takut_?"

Sekali lagi, jawaban sejujurnya adalah ya. Walaupun sangat sedikit kadarnya.

"Tidak," ujar Hermione berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang. "Karena jika kau ingat, bukan hanya tongkatku yang disita."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin aku tidak membawa tongkat cadangan?" sebelah alis Draco terangkat.

Skak Hermione.

"Biar kupikir.. _karena kau bodoh?_" balas Hermione sengit.

"Jawaban salah Granger." Ujar Draco dingin. Seringai itu benar-benar hilang.

"Apa kata ayahmu kalau tahu putranya _bodoh?_" lanjut Hermione.

"Kau! Tutup mulut keparatmu Darah-Lumpur! Kuperingatkan! Jangan. Pernah. Bawa. Ayahku. Dalam. Percakapan. Kita!" raut wajah penuh kebencian itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Hermione. Entah kapan kaki-kaki panjang Draco mendekatinya.

Hermione balas menandangnya dengan berani, "Kau anak manja bodoh, takut ayahmu—"

PRANG!

Ucapan Hermione terpotong oleh reaksi Draco yang diluar perkiraannya. Draco melempar kuali yang tadi sedang digosok Hermione ke dinding sebrang ruangan.

BRAK!

Draco menendang rak kuali dibelakangnya, _fatal._ Rak itu roboh. Seperti efek domino, rak itu merobohkan yang lainnya, dan siapa yang memperhatikan bahwa ruangan besar itu berbentuk lingkaran? Mereka jelas tak mau repot-repot.

"Awas!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Hermione dari keterkejutan dan dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang.

Lemari kedua dari arahnya sedang rubuh menimpa lemari terakhir, Hermione ingin berlari, tapi kakinya tersandung kuali dan ia terjatuh, tak sempat menghindar lagi. Hermione memalingkan wajah dari lemari sambil memejamkan mata.

_Bagaimana rasanya ramuan Skele-Gro?_

Tapi, alih-alih tulangnya remuk tertimpa lemari, Hermione merasakan hembusan napas ditelinganya, dan ia mencium bau mint samar-samar. Ia merasakan napas ditelinganya kian memburu.

Perlahan ia membuka mata. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah tangan kekar disampingnya, urat-urat tangan itu mengejang, otot-otonya jelas dipaksa berkontraksi, seperti menahan beban berat. Cepat ia menoleh.

_Merlin_

Wajah itu dekat sekali.

Mata itu.. mata kelabu itu begitu indah dari dekat. Gelap seperti langit mendung. Hermione terhipnotis oleh keindahaanya, mata itu penuh rasa sakit.

Kulit wajahnya yang pucat kini kemerahan, _bagaimana rasanya jika kusentuh?_

Hermione sekarang cukup sadar untuk tahu bahwa Draco sedari tadi menahan lemari itu dengan punggungnya untuk melindungi tubuh Hermione. Jika tidak ada lemari itu, Draco bisa dikira sedang push-up dengan posisinya yang begini.

Draci mengerang dan mencoba memperlebar jarak mereka. Nah, Hermione sadar sepenuhnya sekarang.

Tanpa menyiakan waktu, Hermione berusaha merangkak keluar dari kurungan tubuh Draco, _berhasil_. Ia langsung lari secepat kakinya yang sakit melangkah.

Tidak terkunci

Hermione keluar ruangan dan mendapati koridor sepi. Tunggu, ada langkah kaki. Seorang anak kelas satu Hufflepuff berjalan sendirian dikoridor dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya.

"Hey!" seru Hermione keras nyaris histeris.

Si anak mendongak, tanpa bisa membantah, Hermione menyeretnya memasuki gudang kuali.

"Keluarkan tongkatnu, tolong.." pinta Hermione memelas. Si anak kelas satu terbelalak mendapati gudang kuali rusak parah dan luar biasa berantakan plus Draco Malfoy yang sedang terhimpit lemari.

"Oh, sudahlah!" Hermione memutuskan merebut tongkat si anak, "_Locomotor _lemari." Lemari terangkat dari tubuh Draco, bunyi debum pelan menandakan lemari yang mendarat mulus sekaligus Draco Malfoy yang ambruk.

Jika Filch datang mengecek, habis sudah. Hermione menjentikan tongkat lagi dan lemari-lemari bergerak ke tempat semula dan segera ia menerbangkan kuali-kuali ke tempatnya juga.

"Jangan, beritahu siapa pun, kumohon," pinta Hermione kepada anak kelas satu, ayng bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan, "Trimakasih."

Tak sampai di situ, Hermione mulai membersihkan kuali pada beberapa lemari, hamper seperempat kuali dalam ruangan.

"Scourgify." Debu menghilang.

"Tergeo." Noda ramuan lengket tersedot.

"Evanesco." Sisa-sisa ramuan didasar kuali menghilang, dan begitu seterusnya.

Setelah membersihkan empat lemari kuali—jumlah yang dirasa cukup ia bersihkan tanpa sihir sampai dua jam kedepan—ia mengembalikan tongkatnya dan menutup pintu setelah si anak kelas satu pergi.

Hermione menghela napas—sesuatu yang sepertinya menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang—jantungnya berdegup cepat sekarang. Memberanikan diri, ia menoleh kepada Draco yang tengah bersandar di dinding. Dia kelihatan kacau, rambut pirangnya berantakan dan ada lebam didahinya. Kemejanya berdebu dan keluar dari celana panjangnya.

Dengan gontai Hermione mendekat kepadanya, tanpa berkata,ia mulai mengkonjugasi lap bersih dan mangkuk berisi es. Dengan cekatan Hermione mengompres lebam di dahi Draco. Lembut. Draco bisa merasakannya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hermione kemudian, masih menghindari mata Draco, tak berani menatapnya, takut terhipnotis lagi. Tahu bahwa mata kelabu itu akan membuat jantungnya kembali tak terkendali.

'

'

'

Oke, mungkin dengan adanya insiden ini kalian akan berharap mereka akur setelahnya? Nah, kalian boleh tetap berharap, tapi.. cerita selanjutnya, siapa yang tahu? Yang aku tahu, secerdas apapun seseorang, tidak akan mampu mengetahui isi hati orang lain. Dan sepertinya itu yang sedang terjadi pada Hermione, karena tak ada buku manapun yang memuat isi hati seorang Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**A/N:  
**

Dramone pertama An! :D  
gimana? jelek? abal? gaje? u.u

pasti banyak typo ya? hehe sorry xD

niatnya sih romance, tapi sepertinya gagal xP


End file.
